Dancing with Fire
by xRecklessWriterx
Summary: A forgotten story, Prince Zuko didn't just chase down the avatar for honor , but also for love.. Sorry for such a lame summary.SLOWLY IN THE PROCESS OF RE-EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hi everyone! So being the dork I am, I was watching the Avatar series again and well I had this idea. Soo yeaah and I hope you enjoy this little one shot, and I would love for some reviews please. Oh and this is my first Avatar fanfic so please try not to be so brutal.)**_

_WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME FOBBISH LANGURAGE WITHIN IN THIS SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE PLEASE TRY TO USE YOUR CONTEXT CLUES._

It was a silent night, the walls surrounding the great palace of where young Zuko practiced over and over trying to perfect his form. One more time he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and did a combination that he had seen his sister done perfectly hundreds of times. But still with no luck he fell once again on his back grinding his teeth in irritation. "You should make sure that when you jump to kick that you land on the leg you kicked with instead of the other one." said a female voice; Zuko was startled as he noticed a young girl. She was balancing on the ledge of the tall wall the surrounded his home.

"Try it," she said as he stared at her puzzled of what she was talking about. She sighed," Try the combination again." she said as though he was an arrogant child.

He looked at the girl once more, but decided why not, it's not like he had anything else to lose. The girl must have been there to see him fall countless of times if she was correcting him. So he took a deep breath and began to perform the combination listening to her advice he tried to land on his other leg. To his amazement he hadn't fallen at all instead he landed perfectly on his feet.

"See I told you so." The young girl said as she examined the young fire prince who stood there in amazement.

"Who are you?" He said suddenly after short period of silence. The girl jumped from the wall and landed gracefully on her feet," I'm Zora, Zora Lee." She said sticking her hand out. He hesistated but, why not? She is just girl. No sooner did he accept the hand," And I am Prince Zuko the Son of Prince Ozai and the grandson of Lord-"He was cut off with a giggle.

"Is there something funny?" He said trying to use the same voice his father used to intimidate his enemies. But failed when the giggling continued, Zora looked at Zuko and simply smirked," Oh no of course not your majesty!" she said mockingly and did a small curtsey.

The young firebender glared at her as she did; he did not like being teased especially by a girl. Noticing the anger in his eye she quickly stopped and put her hands up in defense, "I was just joking, that's all." She said as she watched his glare soften.

"Where did you come from?" he asked eyeing her once again, as she slumped down into the grass he took notice to her appearance. She was dressed a rags, with dirt on her face, and her long black hair in a nappy braid.

"From the other side of course." She replied simply as though she was stating the obvious. He sent a glare at her once more;" Where on the other side?" he asked through his gritted teeth the nerve of this girl!

"Does it really matter?" She asked a bit annoyed, why did he want to know where she lived! There was absolutely no point; it wasn't like pretty boy himself was going to the other side of the wall any time soon.

She heard a sigh of frustration come from his mouth then he simply nodded his head and plopped himself across from her. "Do you firebend?" He asked trying to at least know more about the girl then just her name.

She nodded, "Ever since I was young." There was yet another silence, "Will you show me?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow at the young stranger, but then nodded," Sure but it's not like what you were doing it's more for beauty then violence." She then stood up grabbing shreds of grass.

Slowly like a match to a flame the grass was burning, she then threw the burning grass up in the air. She moved delicately as the burning flames followed her every movement. Zuko sat there in awe never had he ever seen firebending so enchanting.

Like an artist she was creating a masterpiece, but instead of using a brush she used her body. Finally she gathered the remains of the flames and formed them into a small ball, letting it shoot into the sky bursting into a small firework. As the ashes landed on him it didn't burn but was more like felt like a warm kiss as it touched his skin.

"That was amazing." Was all he could manage to say, she smiled at his compliment and like a composer done composing she took a bow. They both laughed and talked for the rest of the night.

Zora began to yawn and looked up at the Prince,"You know this is going to be a beatiful friendship."

What Zora said was true after that one night,the friendship started to every night Zuko would sneak out and meet his friendly companion, and talk and as she would help him on his firebending. Then she would nag about his ponytail saying that it was 'to girly' but he constantly reminded her about how it showed royalty though she still never understood. Then after that they would eat snacks that he would bring snacks for them to share.

* * *

_**Edit:So as you can see I decided to make this a small little series so some things are just going to be revised and all that, and there will be more coming after you enjoyed this and will review. Please R&R :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Yep so hopefully you enjoyed the last I'm sorry for such a long wait, anyway you should know that this story is more like drabbles between my OC and Zuko, also note that tho they are drabbles in ways they are related to one another, but not always... if that makes any sense at all. Well anyway enjoy this.**

**Edit: I'M SOOO SORRY SOMEHOW THIS CHAPTER GOT REPLACED WITH SOMETHING ELSE I'M SORRY AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ATLA.**

**The Kiss**

Zora quickly walked through the empty streets ducking under street vendors and barrels time after time before she reached her end of the wall and sent a small fireball which soon burst in tiny sparks. She smirked this was Their Sign,she remembered how hard it was for Zuko to master the small ball. He would always make it to big to where it was to noticeable or to small where you could hardly tell if it were a spark eventually he gotten the hang of,but not before Zora had teased him about it.

She stood there for about what seemed like eternity, before she just gave up and climbed the wall thinking about how she's going to tell Zuko off for making her wait.

She jumped down landing silently and spotted Zuko near the fountain, she walked towards him when she noticed that he was not alone, but with someone else, a girl.. Curious, Zora crouched behind the nearest bush, and watched her best friend interact with the unknown female.

They were laughing silently about something one another said and then soon stopped and the girl leaned in whispering something into his ears, _ it must have been something quite pleasant _she thought as she saw small smile grace his lips. He then said something that had made the girl giggle and lightly blush. As Zora watched the two she couldn't help, but let out a small giggle, _this is definitely gonna be great blackmail, _she thought thinking of all the ways she could tease Zuko about his little mystery girl.

After a while of watching the couple Zora began to feel a bit restless, and bored; she was about to interrupt them when she began to feel droplets of water hitting her face. As the rain began to fall, the couple began to bid each other a farewell; the girl stood and Zuko followed in suite. They stood there for a second or so before the girl leaned in a kissed him on the cheek and left leaving an awestruck and rather flustered Zuko."G-goodnight." Zuko stammered out lamely, as he watched her disappear.

While Zora watched the scene unfold she couldn't help but laugh at her friend for being such an awkward turtle duck, but for some odd reason when she saw the girl kiss her bestfriend she couldn't help but feel something fall to the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the feeling, nor did she understand it. But she just shook it off and headed towards her friend as the girl was now out of sight.

"So you decided to ditch me huh? Lover boy?" Zora smirked as she watched Zuko head turned towards her,"Oh Zora! Sorry! I didn't mean to I was just uh you know um, okay how much did you see?" Zuko asked.

"Oh you know nothing much, just you being an awkward turtle duck, and blushing A LOT, oh and you know that little kiss." Zora said smiling as she watched her friend turn a deep scarlet. "I did not act like awkward turtle duck." he muttered walking towards Their Spot trying to get out of the light drizzle. Zora smiled wider,"Whatever you say turtle duck."as she walked right behind him.

* * *

They sat in silence as they began to munch on some 'Flameo Crackers', that Zuko brought, Zuko watched the raindrops thinking about Mai and how she had such pretty hair before he heard a clearing of the throat; he turned towards Zora," So what's the girl's name?"she asked.

"Mai."Zuko replied with a small smile.

"Oh, so are you guys um together?"

Zuko gave her a bewilder look," What? No! I mean.. I- I don't know." _Are we together? I mean I like her and she likes me right? _

"Well I mean do you like her?"

"I do, I really like her."

"Does she like you?"

"Well yeah I think, she's says she does.."

"Oh, then why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't know.."

"Have you ever asked her?"

"No.."

"Well how come?"

"I just haven't alright!"

"Is it because..Your an awkward turtle duck?" Zora asked smiling

Zuko let out a groan," I am not an awkward turtle duck!" He declared as he heard a small giggle escape from his friend, he couldn't help but let out a small smile;before finally they both burst out laughing.

* * *

As soon as the laughter settled, "How about you just practice?" Zora suggested grabbing some more crackers, Zuko gave a questionable look,"What do you mean?" he asked as he tried to reach for some of Zora's cracker before she slapped his hand away, "I mean practice what you'll say to Mai, so then you won't be so awkward." she suggested stuffing the rest of the crackers in her mouth and grinned in triumph while Zuko gave a disgusted look.

Zuko nodded," Well I guess that makes sense,but who will I practice with?" He waited as Zora swallowed, "Well me of course, I mean I am the only female unless you want to talk to your mom or sister.." Zuko shuddered at the thought,_ Mother would probably tell everyone she knows, and Azula will.. I don't want to think about_ it.. " No, no I'll be fine with you." he insisted.

Zora smiled," Okay well first you have to pretend I'm Mai, and then try to ask me, alright?" He nodded.

Zora began to straighten out her posture and turn her whole body towards him, "Hello Prince Zuko." she said in high-pitched voice. Zuko shook his head,"She doesn't talk like that! Zora rolled her eyes," Fine, hello Prince Zuko." she said in her most formal voice.

"Uh Hi Mai, so uh I was just wondering if.." Zuko said not quite sure what to say.

"If?"

"Ifyou'llgooutwithme." He said rushing the words together, he didn't understand why he was so nervous, it's not even Mai! _Oh Agni! I'm in trouble!_

_"_Zuko you can't just rush into something like that, you gotta like flatter her..Like tell her what you like about her or something." Zora said with another eye roll,"Come on lets try it again. And this time try to look me in the eye for Agni sake!"

"Fine, alright.. Hi Mai."

"Hello Zuko."

"I have to ask you something.."

"Okay, Zuko what is it?"

"But first I have to tell you somethings."

"Okay go ahead."

Zuko took a deep breath and looked into Zora's eyes," I really like you,-" He looked deeper into her eyes noticing how pretty they were,"your eyes are beautiful" he whipsered making Zora blush a bit he continued,"you make me laugh when I don't want to, when I see you I can't help but smile,"Zora smiled,"and you don't care that I'm a prince, heck you wouldn't care if I was FireLord, you tell me when I'm wrong even when you know I won't listen, your laugh is like music to my ears,when I'm having a bad day you make it better...And I want to be with you." He hadn't notice how close they were now, yet he didn't feel uncomfortable nor did he want to move away. Before he knew it, instead of looking at her eyes he looked down at her lips.

"Well that's enough practice.." Zora whispered trying to not be so bothered by how close he was to her.

_What am I doing?_ Zuko thought realizing what he was about to do he scooted away from her until he was a respectable distance from her._And where did those words come from!_

"Uh yeah, so um how was I?" He asked trying to remove the tension from the area.

"Oh you were great! I would definitely want to be with you! I mean Mai will want to be with you is what I meant..."

"Yeah yeah, that's good so erm I guess it's getting pretty late huh"

"Uh-huh, I should go." Zora said getting up brushing some crumbs off her pants, " Well um good-night awkward turtle duck." she said as she rushed towards the wall. He was about to comment saying that he wasn't a turtle duck, but decided against it,"Goodnight Zora." And with that he got up as well and headed back to his room.

* * *

Late that night, a girl laid down and stared at the ceiling in her room before whispering to herself," What the Agni just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the little story mix up, I honestly don't know how that could have happened. So hopefully you forgive me..Anyway that's about it so I hope you enjoy another installment of 'Dancing with Fire'.**

**A Night Out.  
**

Zuko sat down in Their Spot, eating some cookies he stole from the kitchen, well technically they were his so it wasn't really stealing just not eating them at the right time? He didn't know nor did he care because they were delicious, after a while he realized that he should at least save_ some_ for Zora. He then brushed some crumbs off and laid down and stared at the stars,before he saw a fireball come up a burst into small flames, he quickly sent the same sign up and waited for her to jump down.

As he watched her jump down and rush towards him, he couldn't help but let out a small smile, as she came closer to view he realized that she had some sort of bundle in her hand. He waited for a minute before she was right in front of him panting," Hey...Awkward...Turtleduck..." she said between pants. '_Will she ever let that go?' _he thought. "What's that?" He asked gesturing towards the bundle that looked somewhat like clothe?

After regaining her breath she gave a wicked grin,"This my friend is our key to happiness." Zuko gave her a curious look,"How are clothes the key to happiness?" her grin widened.

"Well you see ponytail boy," He scowled at the nickname

"There's this thing call a festival you see,with games,music,candy,awesomeness,and cool circus people,and-"

"I know what a festival is."

"Don't interrupt!" she snapped

"Fine." he muttered.

"Anyway.. They're having one close to here, and I think..No I know we should go!" he gave her a questionable look,"And how are supposed to do that exactly, I mean you might not know this, but I am the Fire Prince Son, and the Fire -"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, and Fire Lord's grandson blah ,blah,blah. I know that already, which is why I brought clothes." she said and looked at Zuko's confused expression; she sighed," The clothes are like a disguise, so then no one will recognize you."she stated simply. He gave her a doubtful look," Oh, come flame-head! There's an amazing festival just beyond these walls!Why don't you live a little!"

"Fine" he muttered, "Just turn around so I can change.." Zora smirked as she faced the opposite direction and put her hands over her eyes as waited for her bestfriend.

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Zuko muttered as he fixed his overly large shirt;Zora rolled her eyes at her friend's complaining,"Ugh,stop complaining you look fine, just like every other Fire nation kid here, which is what we're aiming for mind you." Zuko was about to retort when," Look!" Zora exclaimed pointing at bright colorful lights.

"Woah." Zuko said as he absorbed up the scene, there were booths after booths filled with prizes and games, entertainers performing for large crowds, street vendors offering fresh hot food, in all honesty it was paradise.

"Better then staying behind that boring ol' wall, don't you think?"Zora said with a grin the size of a water bison," Come on let's go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and headed into the overcrowded streets.

* * *

"I want it."

"And how exactly do you think you're going to get it?"

"I don't know,but what I do know is that I want it."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched Zora stare determinedly at the over stuffed Platypus Bear ,that was hung on top of a booth,making children spend money trying to knock down a bunch of bottles.

Zora who was determined as the Fire Lord himself,had already spent most of her money trying,but still wasn't successful at the very had seemed as though the bottles were mocking her as the ball flew pass missing by an inch.

After trying once more,Zora reached in her pocket only to feel emptiness,"I'm broke.." she said as she frantically searched her pockets once more,yet still she was met with nothing. "B-but I can't be I just..Spent all my money here.."Zora realized and hung her head in shame.

Zuko looked down at his friend and couldn't help but feel a little bad for her,_'She really does want that bear..' _Zuko thought as he rammed his hand into his pockets, pulling out one silver piece.

"I would like three balls please." He said as he put the silver piece on the table;the man nodded and handed him his balls. Zora snapped up,"Flame-head you don't have to do this for me." she said as she watched the man place the balls on the table.

"Who said I was doing this for you? I just want to show you how easy it is to do this." he said as he grabbed the first ball,and threw it a bit to hard,missing the bottles completely,"Just warming up."he mumbled to himself.

He grabbed the second ball he looked at the this time focusing at the bottles, he threw it...And missed..

_'My last chance..'_ he thought as he stared at the last of the remaining balls,'_Alright,Zuko you can do this, all you need to do is hit those stupid bottles and then you can get that stupid animal and Zora will be happy.' _ He took a deep breath and stared at the bottles,'_You can do this!'_ he thought as he released the ball and watched it fly towards the bottles...

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't get that Platypus Bear! The game have been rigged or something!" Zora ranted as they walked back to the wall.

Zuko couldn't help but agree he had focus so hard on the bottles that it would've been impossible to miss,yet somehow he did and now they both were walking handed,"He's probably some kind of wacko who likes to trick kids with Platypus Bears into spending all their money on his stupid booth."

Zora laughed," Yeah and then he rides on his 'flying' bison." This time both of the two firebenders began to laugh. As they neared the wall Zuko couldn't help but notice the small twinkle in Zora's eyes when she laughed, '_it's sorta prett_y',he thought as he watched her laugh,_'What the Agni was that!?'_ he thought as he shook his head of the thought.

They had finally arrived at the edge of the wall, the laughter dying down and was replaced by disappointment, sometimes Zuko wished he could just take Zora inside the palace and they could just play there, but not only is Zora a girl, but she's also a peasant girl. And although Zuko hated to admit that ,peasant girls aren't made to be in the palace.

"Well I guess this is your stop." Zora said.

"Yep,well I guess I should be going..."Zuko said,"I'll return the clothe tomorrow.." He turned to the wall about to climb.

"Wait." Zuko turned back around when he stumbled a bit from the force of Zora's hug..

"Thanks Flame-head, for trying to get that Platypus Bear for me."

"Like I said it wasn't for you it-"

"You don't need to lie I know, now shut up and just hug back." Zuko mumbled that he would never do this in public and that this was so embarrassing, yet still he had a small smile. As they hugged Zuko couldn't help but smell a whiff of after what seemed like forever, the two friends finished their embrace," Well good night Turtle Duck." she said with a smile as she walked back to the village."Goodnight Zora." Zuko said as he climbed the wall.

* * *

Later that night as the Fire Prince lay in his bed he couldn't help but wish to smell that Jasmine again...

**A/N: Well that concludes this installment of Dancing with Fire. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews and follow and ,and you should know that Zuko's banishment is coming very soon, very very soon... And don't forget to review! bye! **


End file.
